Pansy and Draco
by Princess-Laurelin
Summary: Creative title I know. So this is my collection reposted as one. Some conversations, some fights, Draco's thoughts and Pansy in the battle.
1. It was over

**Disclaimer: Am I middle aged, smart and called Joanne? No. Then I don't own Potter. **

Pansy trudged rather wearily after Slughorn making sure she complained loud enough for him to hear. She wanted to fight, she wanted to see Draco and she wanted to help the Death Eaters. It was expected of her. They were on the last corner when she saw a familiar figure floating past. She turned around and sprinted the full length of the corridor ignoring Daphne, Millicent, Blaise and Nott. She followed the pale figure up a set of stairs unsure of whether to call out to him or not. As they reached the top she spoke afraid that she would lose him otherwise.

"Mr Malfoy?" she called.

He turned slowly to face her and she let out an involuntary gasp. Azkaban had not been kind to Lucius Malfoy. He looked tired and his once perfect hair contained knots and a grey hair.

"Miss Parkinson, how lovely to see you. But may I enquire as to why you are here?"

"I was hoping to fight and to see Draco. Is he here?"

Lucius face fell dramatically. "Yes but I have not seen him. Narcissa…."

"Narcissa is here?" Pansy asked.

"Yes, perhaps you would like to see her." Lucius said. Pansy agreed. Narcissa Malfoy had basically become her mother after Mrs. Parkinson died. Lucius led her through the doors and out onto a rooftop. It took Pansy a moment to adjust to the darkness but once she did she made out 4 figures. 2 men and 2 women. She only recognised the slender blonde woman and immediately ran to her. She kissed Narcissa Malfoy's cheek and embraced her. The blonde smiled and embraced her own husband.

"Pansy, I don't believe you have met my sister yet. This is Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange."

Pansy curtsied towards them. The Lestranges were heroes in the Slytherin Common Room.

"Who is this?" Bellatrix drawled.

"This is Pansy Parkinson. Iris' daughter and Draco's girlfriend.

"Pureblood?" Bellatrix asked.

"Of course." Pansy said with as much dignity as she could summon.

"What are you doing here?" Rabastan Lestrange asked.

It was an impertinent question but Pansy decided to answer it anyway.

"I was hoping for news of Draco." She said.

Narcissa smiled. "He's in the castle."

"You think. Baby Draco may not be alive." Bellatrix said laughing a little.

Narcissa swayed but Lucius supported her and took her hand. Pansy bit her lip.

"Are you going to cry Pansy?" Bellatrix mocked.

"I never cry." Pansy snapped.

Bellatrix cackled but sat back slightly. "A bit of bite this one. It'd be good for the boy." Pansy smirked. The infamous Bellatrix Lestrange had just praised her. There was a silence.

"I hate waiting here." Rabastan said.

"We have to." Rodolphus said wearily.

"But the Mudbloods." Bellatrix moaned.

"There will be plenty left for you darling." Rodolphus said and leant over to kiss his wife's cheek. Lucius turned to Pansy again.

"Can you duel?" he asked.

"Of course. I am In Slytherin." Pansy reminded him. It was common knowledge that Slytherins learnt to duel in their common room. A tradition that had been started by the people sitting on the rooftop although Pansy was unaware of this.

"You will need to fight if the Dark Lord says you are to come with us." Narcissa said.

"When will the Dark Lord know?" Pansy asked wondering why on earth they were all dropping to their knees.

"Now." A voice hissed. Pansy turned and looked into a pair of red eyes. "Miss Parkinson I presume?" the voice asked coldly and Pansy realised why Draco had been so scared of this creature. "Yes, Draco talked about you."

"I'd hope so." Pansy said momentarily forgetting who she was talking to.

The Lord laughed, it was not a pleasant sound. "A little bite in this one, a bit like you Bella. But later will be the time for talking, now we fight. You will accompany us Miss Parkinson. To the forest Bella, follow on."

The Lord was gone followed by his most loyal servants. Narcissa walked with Pansy.

"We'll find Draco together." Narcissa said holding loosely onto Lucius.

As the group walked on there were signs the battle was still raging. Screams and cries could be heard, light reflected around corridors and straggler death eaters often strayed into their path. Pansy could see Bella reaching for her wand but she was constantly reminded by her Lord that nobody must know they were there. They crept out the castle and towards the forest. Pansy hesitated on the edge, there was a reason it was out of bounds after all. She entered after some reassurance from Narcissa and because she thought perhaps Draco would be there. She was wrong. The forest was dark and figures moved between the trees. The group entered a clearing, men in masks surrounded them. Bellatrix, Narcissa and Pansy appeared to be the only women. Narcissa, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Lucius took their place in the inner circle with a man called Nott. Bellatrix followed her Lord and sat on his right hand side, like a Queen. Pansy hovered around but the Lord motioned to a seat on his left and she took it trying to copy Bellatrix.

"There is a battle still in the castle my loyal followers. You must join those inside. Outer circles, go."

Around 70 men left the clearing checking their masks were still in place and drawing wands. Pansy saw one of her father's friends Dolohov and wondered if she would ever see him again. She saw MacNair. He appeared to be crying but he had been doing that a lot since the death of his wife 9 years ago. Many said that was why he had joined the cause; a stupid muggle had run her over in one of those wretched cars. A figure moved out of the forest. Pansy held her breath hoping for Draco but was instead met by somebody she had not seen in a little less than a year.

Severus Snape looked the same as he had done when he was a teacher but more worn.

"Miss Parkinson." He did not seem surprised that she was there. He bowed.

"My Lord, the battle is going well and I must rejoin it soon but I have come to tell the Malfoys and Miss Parkinson that Draco is inside the school."

Narcissa smiled. The Dark Lord nodded and Severus Snape turned to leave. Pansy ran after him.

"Professor, thank you."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "For what Miss Parkinson?"

"Everything. What you've done for Draco and for Slytherin." She said and ran back again. The remaining death eaters were leaving. Bellatrix was whispering to Narcissa as the group left. Pansy had to run to keep up. They entered the castle stunning everything as they went. Bellatrix waved over her shoulder to Narcissa and ran off with Rodolphus and Rabastan after Professor Lupin and a pink haired girl. Narcissa waved back and concentrated on duelling with a Hufflepuff girl. Lucius had already stunned a couple of children and was moving up the staircase. He looked back and signalled to Pansy and Narcissa to follow him. They left and made their way to the Slytherin common Room. It was deserted. Pansy ran up the steps and down to the dormitory labelled: Black-Malfoy, Black-Lestrange.

"What's the password?" Pansy asked. Lucius looked blank.

"Easy. Tojours Pur." Narcissa said. The door swung open to reveal three double beds. Draco's clothes from the 6th year lay on the middle bed labelled B. Nacissa grinned at the pictures of three girls on the wall and a group of people Pansy recognised as death eaters. They left but instead of returning to the common room Lucius dragged them down to the end of the corridor and knocked on the wall. A door appeared.

"What's this?" Narcissa asked.

"The Malfoy Suite." Lucius murmured.

"You never told me there was a Malfoy Suite." Narcissa said.

"Where do you think I slept?" Lucius said rather sarcastically.

"With any girl stupid enough to have you." Narcissa snapped. Pansy recognised it as a conversation she and Draco had often. Lucius leaned towards the door and whispered to it. It opened and revealed the largest room by far. Lucius strode over to a door at the far end and wrenched it open. It looked like somebody had been there recently but it was deserted now. He glanced at a clock.

"We have to leave." He said and they headed back down the stairs meeting the Lestranges on the way. Pansy stopped on the staircase. A student fell to Bellatrix's crucio. It was one of the Patil girls but she survived and ran off with the other twin while Bella embraced her sister. The group left the castle and it took them a moment to realise Pansy wasn't following.

"I'll find Draco." She said. Narcissa smiled and Lucius nodded grimly as though she had just made a bad decision. Perhaps it was but it felt right.

"We'll see you at the victory celebrations." Bella shouted and they disappeared into the darkness. Pansy drew her wand and moved on back up the stairs. She came to a corridor where people from her own year were fighting dementors.

"Move Bones. Boot. Expecto Patronum." She shouted and the black cloaked beasts flew away chased by a ferret.

"Whose side are you on Parkinson?" Terry Boot called helping Susan up.

"My side." She called and moved off after her patronus. Nobody followed her.

Where would Draco be? Common room. No. Kitchens. No. Dungeons. No. Towers. No. Then it struck her. He had been holed up in the room of requirements all last year. Pansy ran full pelt to the 5th floor trampling over bodies of friends, death eaters and teachers to reach the room. She rounded the last corridor and saw a blonde figure slouched against the far wall with a familiar smirk on his face. He hadn't seen her yet. Good, she'd be able to surprise him. She was halfway down the corridor when something hit her squarely in the chest. She staggered further on but by the time she reached the wall where he'd been leaning he had already gone. She cried and fell. It was over.

XXXXX

Draco sat between his parents. Both had tears running down their cheeks. Narcissa had lost another family member and 2 best friends and Lucius had lost his best friends since childhood. The Lestranges were dead and the Lord was gone. It was over. He wondered how Goyle was. His father was dead as was Crabbe. What of Pansy?

"Mother, father. I have to see Parkinson." Draco said.

"She found you?" Narcissa said.

"What?" Draco asked a little sharply. Lucius glared at him reproachfully.

"Well she was looking for you." Lucius said.

Draco sprinted from the hall not bothering to see who was looking.

"Pansy? Pansy?" He screeched.

Nobody answered. He searched avery floor unaware he was retracing her footsteps. Eventually he reached the 5th floor. Lying in the corridor was a girl with unruly brown hair and an emerald bracelet. He had bought that for her on her 16th birthday. He had to pull a suit of armour of her. She looked tired. There was a pulse though so he shook her hard unsure of how else to wake her.

She opened her eyes to reveal brandy depths.

"Draco, you're here. Am I dead?"

"No." Draco said smiling for the first time since he'd left Hogwarts.

"Is it over then?" she said.

"Yes."

"Don't leave me then. Not again."

"I'm sorry Pansy. I'm sorry."

"I really hate you Draco."

"I know, but I love you. And I promise that we'll get through this."

"Promise?" She asked innocently letting her eyes close again.

"Yes and Malfoys never break a promise." He said and let her lie in his arms until Madama Pomfrey appeared with his parents. They'd be alright now. It was over.

**Author's Note: It's over. Are you sad? Well don't be. Review to lift spirits! **


	2. Convo 1

**Author's note: Well, another instalment of my Slytherin tribute. Pansy and Draco. Oh the sarcasm. **

Having a child in a pureblood family is really quite a feat. Couples need a boy and want a daughter to show off. Then there's the name. Stars, flowers and mythological names and creatures are your options. Then there are the parties and the gifts. Think that sounds easy? You're wrong. Imagine hundreds of people tromping through your beloved Manor. Some may not be pureblood. It's a horrific time having a child; especially if they grow up to be your perfect Slytherin. Then again maybe that's the point. Who knows? In the end, it's worth it.

**Pansy Pansy! You will never believe it. **

Probably not.

**Have a guess.**

Do I have to?

**Yes, now guess.**

You're the Minister for Magic? A werewolf?

**No, better.**

What?

**My parents are having a baby girl. Bellatrix Iris Malfoy. Isn't it wonderful?**

No.

**What?**

I said no, it's not wonderful.

**Oh. Why?**

Because Draco, it is 2 in the morning and I am trying to sleep.

**Sorry. I forgot.**

Draco, you forget to write a letter or finish homework, you don't forget that it's 2 in the morning and normal people are sleeping. You are just insensitive.

**I am no such thing. **

Which is why you have yanked the covers off my bed, opened my window and yelled at me. Couldn't this have waited until after breakfast?

**No of course not. **

Or at least until morning?

**Technically it is morning. **

Shut up Draco. Go back to bed. Now!

**Fine fine, I'm going. **

Not fast enough you're not. Wait, did you say Bellatrix?

**Yes.**

Like your aunt?

**Yes.**

Is that wise?

**Probably not but we need people to fear us still, it's how being a Malfoy works. **

Right. You can go now.

**I'm not a house elf. You can't dismiss me. **

Yes I can, especially at 2 in the morning. I'll see you at breakfast.

**Gosh you're miserable this morning. **

…………….

**Pansy? Pansy?**

Draco take a hint and go.

**What are you doing?**

Ignoring you.

Why?

OOOOH, I hate you Malfoy.

Gosh I'm kidding. I'll go.

Good.

Pansy?

What now?

It's a long way to the Black/Malfoy, Black/Lestrange suite.

It's next door.

Exactly.

Fine you can sleep here. No not in the bad, on the floor Malfoy. What would your parents say?

**They can't criticise. **

Floor Malfoy.

**o.k. Night then.**

Night, see you tomorrow.

**It is tomorrow. **

Shut up and sleep.

**Night. **

Oh and Draco.

**Yes?**

Congratulations.

**Please review. Please. **


	3. Convo 2

**DISCLAIMER: Don't sue as I can't pay because I don't own Potter.**

**Draco in this!**

Pansy in this!

**They hated you.**

They were my parents

**And they hated you.**

I was their daughter.

**But they wanted a son.**

I hate you Malfoy

**Likewise.**

But I'll never leave you.

**Of course not.**

You think I am lying.

**No I think you're being melodramatic.**

Shut up.

**Never.**

Why?

**Why not?**

Smarty pants.

**Idiot.**

Git.

**Language Pansy.**

Language Draco.

**Now that's not a nice way for a Slytherin princess to talk is it?**

You tell me, you sleep with them.

**You sleep with Nott and Blaise and others.**

They're smarter than you.

**They're prettier than you.**

But they're not as rich as you or as sarcastic.

**They're not as vindictive or funny as you.**

Do you love me Draco?

**No.**

Good.

**Good?**

Because I hate you.

**Hate is a strong word.**

Not strong enough.

**You love me really**.

And you love me.

**Sure. But not as much as you love me.**

Brat.

**Slut.**

Conceited.

**Self obsessed.**

I'm alone now Draco. No parents or family.

**You're not alone.**

Why?

**You have me.**

I never have you.

**Exactly.**

I hate you Draco.

**Likewise Pansy. **

**Please review. **


	4. Convo 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Potter.

Pansy.

**Draco.**

Draco and Pansy were sitting staring at the emerald green fire. There was another pop as Pansy popped that stupid muggle sweet. Draco flinched.

Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop.

**You really need to stop that.**

Why?

**It's annoying me.**

Everything annoys you Malfoy.

**No, you annoy me.**

Same thing. You can't command me, I am not one of your house elves.

**You look like one, pugnose. **

Thanks.

**No problem.**

Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop.

How long is it now Draco?

**2 years and 15 days.**

Too long. I hate school.

**But you love Slytherin.**

Who doesn't?

**Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Potter, Dumbledore……**

That was rhetorical.

**I know.**

Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop.

**Please stop Parkinson, I will do anything.**

Like?

**I will love you forever.**

You already do.

**Don't but I will.**

I hate you Malfoy.

**That's nice.**

Not really.

Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop.

**When's the next Hogsmeade trip?**

Next Saturday.

**Oh.**

Oh.

**You going?**

Yes, you?

**Sure.**

There was a long silence as they sat on the ancient green sofas thinking.

**Pansy you've stopped popping.**

Yes.

**I still hate you.**

I didn't stop for you Draco.

**Good.**

You know, I really do hate you sometimes.

**And love me others. Same.**

See you Draco.

**Later Pansy.**

**Please review. **


	5. Convo 4

**Disclaimer: Potter is not mine but this is. **

And everyone hates them or pretends to hate them. Some like them, nobody pities them. It's disjointed and it's perfect. They are perfect and they act like it. They waltz around the school as though they own the place; he practically does. She is his sidekick and his leader all in one and he is her knight and her slave. Bizarre really but that's Slytherin for you. They laugh and joke like all the others but they don't rest because evil never does. Well, so they say. Anybody who knows them will tell you that they do sleep and they cry. Nobody is immune to pain all the time. But they are strong because they are told they have to be and they always do as they are told. Well unless you count the day they stole the firewhisky and sat by the lake. That was fun; finally something they agree on. They discussed the meaning of life. There isn't one he says but she disagrees, money she says. They're lying. He smirks and tells her that she's vain; she pinches him and draws blood. But it's good pain and its good fun. They say they'll do it again sometime but they never do because life consumes them. He grows up and she grows up. He gets caught up in a mission and she gets caught up in herself. But they'll always remember the day they told their first lie to each other. There is a meaning of life, not money, no. It's with each other and for each other.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Draco: What the fuck was that for Parkinson?

Pansy: I think you know.

Draco: Yes of course I do, I ask questions for my health.

Pansy: Shut up Malfoy.

Draco: Then stop resorting to violence.

Pansy: Only if you stop sleeping with that.

Draco: That?

Pansy: Don't play innocent with me, I can see right through you.

Draco: Are you feeling alright Parkinson?

Pansy: Fine.

Draco: It's just you're being paranoid. I am not sleeping with anybody.

Pansy: Sure?

Draco: I think I would know.

Pansy: You can be awfully dim.

Draco: Really know how to boost somebody's confidence don't you?

Pansy: Only if it's mine.

Draco: Gosh, I'd forgotten how funny you are.

Pansy: Was that sarcasm?

Draco: Me, sarcastic. Never.

Pansy: I hate you.

Draco: Of course you do.

Pansy: I do.

Draco: If you say so.

Pansy: But I do.

Draco: Yes.

Pansy: Get lost.

Draco: This is my common room.

Pansy: It is Slytherins actually.

Draco: I'm the Prince.

Pansy: and I am the Princess and I say go.

Draco: You say a lot if things.

Pansy: I like to gossip it's not a crime. Sleeping around is.

Draco: Good job I'm not afraid of Azkaban then.

Pansy: Get out of my sight Malfoy.

Draco: NO.

Pansy: Fine, I am leaving.

Draco: I'm not stopping you.

Pansy: You aren't really sleeping with her are you?

Draco: No way, there's only one for me.

Pansy: Who?

Draco: Crabbe, of course. No I'm joking don't hit me again. It's you of course.

Pansy: Good, love you Draco.

Draco: And you Pansy.

Pansy: Doesn't mean I'll sleep with you.

Draco: Oh. Damn.

_**Author's note: So please review. I know it's short but it has feelings!**_


	6. Convo 5

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Potter.**

**Pansy Parkinson**

Draco Malfoy

Do you think love can save you? They don't. People die for love. Just look at Potter and his useless family. No point living for love, it always ends up badly. But maybe, just maybe if you are living for another then you'll survive. On the other hand maybe not. Hopefully you will never have to find out. But Slytherins always do, they always have to choose in the end. Love or duty? Death or life? Honour or freedom? It's hard being a Slytherin. Gryffindors die because they're reckless or brave. Hufflepuffs die because they're loyal and Ravenclaws die because they know too much. Slytherins are a mystery. From the outside you'd say they die because they're evil and they deserve to. But can anybody really understand the Slytherins?

**Do you think we're going to die? **

One day.

**Today?**

Maybe.

**I'll miss you then.**

I'll miss you to.

**Funny really.**

What is Parkinson?

**Us.**

Why?

**Because we're not meant to care. **

Why not?

**We're slytherins.**

That doesn't make us evil.

**No, but we're still not meant to care.**

My parents care and Snape cares a little.

**I know but people don't expect it.**

People don't expect a lot of things.

**But really Draco, do you think we'll die. **

No I think we'll grow old and have children and grandchildren.

**I don't want to grow old. **

Not even together.

**Nope. **

Oh, shame.

**Why?**

I was just wondering………..

**Wondering what?**

Well if we get out of this maybe you would marry me?

**O.K.**

O.K. That's it?

**What do you want me to say?**

Draco darling I can think of nothing else I'd rather do.

**Oh, sorry. You said we'd die anyway. **

Well I'll have to make sure we don't.

**I don't need you to save me. **

But you're my Princess.

**I'm not yours. **

You're as good as.

**I hate you Draco**.

I know.

**But I'd love to marry you. **

And grow old and have children and grandchildren.

**And that's going too far. **

Oh, sorry. I love you.

**I love you to. **

Read and Review please!!!


	7. Convo 6

**Disclaimer: Had a dream where I owned Potter. Best moment of my life so far. Worst moment, waking up and realising I didn't own Potter.**

It was one of those days where everything was perfect but everything was wrong. He was smoking and she was tutting because it's bad for you, you know. He said he didn't care because he was going to die anyway. She said he was being the melodramatic for once. He laughed and cried and laughed again. Life had gone too quickly, childhood was over and war was looming. Where would they be? The front line of course. War didn't appeal to her but neither did the thought of scarface, mudblood and weasel getting all the praise again. So he would fight loudly and she would fight quietly because that's just the way it goes. She is crying now because it is all coming to an end and that means that they are coming to an end for a short time. He comforts her and promises he'll return. She hates promises, they are lies with strings attached and she hates that. So many strings, so many tangles, so many lies. Then again he says Malfoys don't make promises they can't keep and she trusts him. She likes it when it's just her and Draco and an emerald fire in the common room. When they are just living and never knowing who or what is going to happen next. Life is like that for the Slytherins. They are always on the move, fighting most of the time. With each other, against everybody else and against themselves. Still it could be worse for Pansy. At least she has Draco to get her through.

**xxxxx**

**Draco? **

Oh dear.

**What?**

You are using that voice.

**What voice?**

The one you use when you want something.

**I am trying to appeal to your better nature.**

I don't have one.

**Fine then, I won't bother. What are you getting me for my birthday?**

When is it? Joking, God don't look at me like that. As if I would forget. I'm not getting you anything.

**NOTHING??!!**

Joking again. If I tell you it will ruin the surprise.

**I hate surprises.**

Me to.

There was a long pause.

**So? **

So what?

**Tell me.**

No.

**Why?**

Don't feel like it.

**You don't feel like it.**

Nope.

**I hate boys.**

I hate girls.

**Liar.**

Says you.

**Oh, go away.**

You don't mean that.

**Yes I do.**

Fine I'll go then.

**No don't Draco. I didn't mean it.**

I know.

**Infuriating brat.**

Slutty princess.

**But really Draco. What are you getting me for my birthday? **

Anything and everything you want darling.

He kissed the top of her head and watched her fall asleep with the light of the common room's green fire reflecting in their eyes.

Author's note: Please review. For Pansy's sake.


	8. Last goodbye

**Disclaimer: I don't own Potter or the song Last Goodbye. **

_Aint no headlights on the road tonight,  
Everybody here is sleeping tight,  
Aint nobody gonna find us here, we'll disappear,  
Theres a dancer in the arms of love,  
And he's dancing on the sky above,  
And the truth is that never know, where love will flow._

Aim high shoot low (gotta aim high shoot low baby)

It was midnight and the party in the Slytherin common room had finally finished. Only two figures remained in their seats. The boy stroked the girl's hair and watched the green fire smouldering in the hearth. Once in a while he rubbed tears from his eyes making sure the girl didn't see him doing so. He was unaware the girl also had silent tears streaming down her cheeks. Outside the moon shone brightly and the stars danced around it appearing to taunt the unhappy couple. They were trying to hide from the world and the world kept on finding them. Pansy wanted to be outside or far away dancing with him. She knew it was his last night here and she just wanted to reminisce with him about teasing Gryffindorks and Quidditch games. It was too late though, he was leaving and she would be alone again. Love wasn't going to save them tonight.

_Aint no headlights on the road tonight,  
Aint nobody too make it right,  
Cause we couldn't seem to find a way for love to stay,  
If you had another night too give,  
I'll have another night too live,  
But your never gonna see me cry the last goodbye._

Why did love only work on Potter's side? It wasn't fair Pansy thought bitterly. She had as much right to a happy ending as Granger and Lovegood. She had feelings. One more night with him would have been fine but this was the end. People said that your heart felt heavy when you had lost someone but Pansy just felt empty. But she needed to be strong for his sake. She wasn't going to cry. Only mudbloods cried and she was better than that. She was a Parkinson and hopefully one day a Malfoy.

_Is it cloudy were you are tonight,  
Are the neon lights shining bright,  
Are you looking for a place too stay,  
To get away,  
And the days are horses down the hill,  
Running fast with no time to kill  
And the truth is that we'll never know, where love will flow._

Aim high shoot low (gotta aim high shoot low baby)

Draco Malfoy left the death eater's den and went to sit under a muggle lamp. The night was cloudy and cold but he barely registered this. He was thinking about the times he had spent in the common room with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy. Good times and bad times but at least they had been together. He wished he could see his parents. Narcissa Malfoy would be alone in Malfoy Manor attempting to have her husband released from Azkaban. Crabbe and Goyle would be beating up a Gryffindork. Pansy would be in the Black suite. The Parkinson suite had mysteriously disappeared after the death of her parents and she had begun to sleep in the dormitory for the sons and daughters of the Black family while he had slept in the Malfoy suite. She was practically family anyway. He went back inside to eat. There was no time for pity in the Dark Lord's service, only pain.

_Aint no headlights on the road tonight,  
Aint nobody too make it right,  
Cause we couldn't seem to find a way for love to stay,  
If you had another night too give,  
I'll have another night too live,  
But your never gonna see me cry the last goodbye._

Pansy needed somebody to tell her it would all be alright and stroke her hair like he had. She wanted somebody to help her add another verse to Weasley is our King. Nobody except him could make it right. She wanted to see him but the protection her parents had placed on the manor prevented her from apparating until she was 17. She wished she could see Narcissa Malfoy but Narcissa was too busy with her own problems. Pansy had always claimed she didn't need anybody but now she needed him more than ever. One more night of sarcasting fighting and abusing Potter would save her. But she wouldn't cry for what she couldn't have. She knew he'd come back and then she would have everything she wanted again.

_If I could do it over, I'll do it over again, (over again)  
And if I had one more chance, I wouldn't change a thing._

Draco wouldn't change a thing about his life. Despite appearances he cared greatly as did his parents. Without his mother and father he'd been isolated at Hogwarts and then Pansy had come along. She was beautiful, funny and a perfect Slytherin. They had done everything together. Sneaked into Hogsmeade and out of it. They had bullied first years and Longbottom. They'd cried for her parents and laughed with his. Passed and failed exams than abused the teachers together. He'd always known it would end. He was a Malfoy after all. But his mother and father still loved each other so maybe there was hope for him and Pansy. His life had not been easy but he wouldn't change a thing.

_Aint no headlights on the road tonight,  
Aint nobody too make it right,  
Cause we couldn't seem to find a way for love to stay,  
If you had another night too give,  
I'll have another night too live,  
But your never gonna see me cry the last goodbye._

Years later as the Malfoys waved their son off on platform 9 and three quarters they didn't cry. Scoripus didn't either because he knew everything would be alright. He'd have friends at Hogwarts because that was where his parents and grand parents had first met after all. His father had told him that if he was lucky he might meet a girl like his mother. Pansy Parkinson stood with her husband's hand clasped in hers and the other hand waving. She thought back to the hard times and the good times. She wanted the same for her son but she wouldn't cry for him now he was leaving. That just was not the Malfoy way.

**Author's note: Please read and review! **


End file.
